mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe
''Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe ''is a crossover fighting game of Nertherrealm Studio's Mortal Kombat and Jetix franchise. Developed by NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive and Published by EA Games and Ubisoft. This game will have some 6 third-party characters in it as well (3 for Mortal Kombat and 3 for Jetix). The third crossover fighting game was the most collide the events of the M''ortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' and Mortal Kombat Vs Shonen Jump Universe. Released to May 13, 2020 in Europe, Japan and America on PC, Nintendo NX, PS5 and Xbox Two. Game Mode * Story Mode * Konquest Mode * Rival Mode * Force Mode * Adventure Mode * Konqueror Mode * Brawl Mode * Arcade Mode * Legacy Mode * Reboot Mode * Franchise Mode * Crossover Mode * Versus Mode * Survival Mode * Tag Team * Training Mode * Endurance Mode * Challange Tower * Character Creation * Marketplace * Game Option Plot The rages have been consume all fighters was been evolved about collide in Mortal Kombat and Jetix Universe. Wrath of Shon Kralh have arrived and they will be collide both the universe, more that rage live what they done doing. Shao Kahn's force are ready to destroy our realms, living to fleshing of shokan and tarkatan are make to be unleashed to destroy earthrealm. Scorpion returns in netherrealm, to tell true was about murder his family and clan by Quan Chi. Raiden will reclamed to saved all realms was about destroy Shao Kahn's portal, again. Krold have plan to kill humanity, when the Jetix Alliance have fallen into underworld found, Firus have left to crystal of deamon and Andy have destroy the horrormachine. Longer if will be desice himself, Axel will be revive our allies, they slay and destroy the Krold's portal. Both universe will collide and two villains will fused up and they will consume the rage, live the most danger into world and will be evolved that rage. Shon Kralh have build new rage turn into wrath. When two world will colide and the most inclusion have merged the new wrath into ultimate wrath. The evolved "Kombat Rage" into "Kombat Wrath", to getting the "Ultimate Kombat Wrath", the war have begun. Story Mode Chapters The story mode of Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe is told in 20 chapters (10 Each Universe), with one character or two being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below. Mortal Kombat Side * Chapter 1: Liu Kang & Kung Lao * Chapter 2: Cyrax * Chapter 3: Reptile & Ermac * Chapter 4: Johnny Cage * Chapter 5: Jax Briggs & Sonya Blade * Chapter 6: Kitana * Chapter 7: Scorpion & Sub-Zero * Chapter 8: Goro * Chapter 9: Shang Tsung & Baraka * Chapter 10: Raiden Jetix Side * Chapter 1: Rengo & Andy Larkin * Chapter 2: Inspector Gadget * Chapter 3: Leonardo & Chiro * Chapter 4: Kick Buttowski * Chapter 5: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable * Chapter 6: Will Vandom * Chapter 7: Louie Anderson & Tutenstein * Chapter 8: Goliath * Chapter 9: Firus & Faoleng * Chapter 10: Axel Manning Characters Mortal Kombat Side * Raiden * Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Johnny Cage * Kitana * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Reptile * Ermac * Cyrax * Kung Lao * Scorpion * Smoke * Baraka * Sektor * Noob Saibot * Kano * Goro * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn (Sub-Boss) Jetix Side * Axel Manning * Louie Anderson * Rengo * Andy Larkin * Will Vandom * Leonardo * Kim Possible * Abe * Inspector Gadget * Jimmy * Kick Buttowski * Tutenstein * Ron Stoppable * Faoleng * Chiro * Rat King * Shredder * Goliath * Firus * Krold (Sub-Boss) Third-Party Character * Goufu * Nuham * Viaze * Little Mac * Ogre * He-Man Boss Character * Shon Kralh (Final Boss) Arenas # The Armory # The Bell Tower # The Cathedral # Warrior Shrine # The Living Forest # The Pit # Soul Chamber # Training Room # Kahn's Colosseum # The Street # The Subway # Goro's Lair # The Courtyard # Dead Pool # Jade's Desert # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Wastelands of Outworld # Bluetown # East Gackle # Guardian Temple # Kookamunga # New York City # Manhattan's Castle # Woo Foo Temple # Nighter Village # Shuggazom City # Citadel of Bones # Firus's Tomb # Ancient Pyramid # Larikin's Garden # Foot Clan Temple # Fourth School Inside # Krold's Temple # Repeda Homeworld # Wall Cursed # Highter Stone # Angeration # Dark Throme Room Category:Crossover Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:PC Games Category:PS5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Category:Fighting Games Category:Jetix Games Category:Games Category:Video Games